


Расскажи мне, как я родился

by Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайлас не видел его два года. С того самого дня, как отворил наконец дверь комнаты, куда запер сына, и велел ему идти воевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расскажи мне, как я родился

\- К сожалению, я вынужден констатировать, что на предложенных вами условиях мы не сможем найти решение...  
Новый гефский премьер смотрел на Сайлас остановившимся, каким-то неживым взглядом. Ни на что иное король Гильбоа не рассчитывал. Со старым министром он еще мог бы договориться; бывшие военные обычно могут понять друг друга. Но этот молодой, с мясистым лицом, похоже, не воевал и не собирался - и поэтому будет стоять на своем до последнего.  
После этого переговоры скомкались. Долгий обмен вежливыми фразами, необходимый по этикету, прошел с откровенной усталостью.  
Все устали, все обескровлены, и Гильбоа - куда больше, чем Геф. Сайлас был измотан, его охрана смотрела браво, но взгляды у всех были словно припорошены пылью. Майор Бенджамин, стоявший до невозможности прямо, щеголял свежим ярким шрамом на щеке.  
Чужакам лучше дать понять, что семья едина, что бы между ними ни произошло. Поэтому Джек стоял сейчас за его спиной, в отглаженном мундире с разноцветными плашками на груди.  
Затворы фотоаппаратов щелкали им в спину. Делегация из Гильбоа приехала на нескольких машинах. Здесь говорили, что после недавно сбитого над Гефским лесом самолета король опасается летать. Эскорт должен был проводить их до самой границы. На полдороге кортеж остановился у придорожного кафе - одного из немногих работающих, с приспущенным флагом в высохшем саду. Король в сопровождении охраны прошел внутрь.  
Там их уже ждали. Действовать нужно было быстро. Сайлас облачился в припасенную Томасиной гражданскую одежду. У самой Томасины губы сомкнулись в недобрую линию, когда Сайлас сообщил ей о своем плане, да так и не разомкнулись.  
Майор Бенджамин тоже переоделся, нацепив в меру рваные джинсы и натянув на голову капюшон толстовки, чтобы скрыть шрам. Их проводили до измазанного "пикапа" местного производства с заляпанными грязью номерами, и они остались одни. Королевский эскорт с помпой двинулся дальше. 

Весть о смерти премьер-министра Гефа - того самого, с которым они неоднократно пожимали друг другу руки - застала Сайласа, когда он объезжал Северо-западный фронт. Во время войны королю не годится отсиживаться во дворце. Правитель Гильбоа облачился в военную форму и регулярно появлялся в зоне боевых действий.  
И.О. министра предлагал перемирие на несколько дней траура по предшественнику, более того - он предлагал встретиться. Сайлас не слишком хорошо понимал цель этой встречи. Министр хочет безусловной сдачи - но не может он всерьез ожидать, что все будет так просто.  
И все же на встречу он согласился.

Военный советник ткнул карандашом в разложенную на столе карту.  
\- Наша разведка договорилась с капитаном Шепардом. Он будет ждать вот здесь. Когда-то тут была вспомогательная гефская авиабаза, но ее расформировали после перемирия.  
вно ходили слухи, будто Дэвид собирает в Гефском лесу недовольных, чтоб после двинуться с войском на Шайло и отвоевать трон. Геф усиленно притворялся, что ни о каком Шепарде не знает. Пока не начались провокации в Порту изобилия; пока Геф не присоединился к восставшему Кармелу, наплевав на перемирие.  
Тогда Дэвид и удивил всех, отказавшись выступить на стороне Гефа, распустил свой отряд и исчез.  
Генералы Сайласа удивлялись - вслух, видно, случившееся с их предшественниками их ничему не научило - отчего Сайласу так нужен Дэвид. Собранное им войско лесных братьев не могло повлиять на исход войны. Одного они не понимали - и это значило, что дворцовая пресс-служба работает на "отлично", несмотря на вражеские налеты и частые обрывы связи. Даже генералы в штабе Северно-западного фронта, от которых разило порохом, те, кто знал куда больше остальных, не отдавали себе отчета, что война уже проиграна, а их король со дня на день потеряет трон. Если Геф не возьмет столицу, во дворец войдет народ - наглый, необузданный, обозленный народ, который Сайласу уже не сдержать историями о бабочках. Им невозможно было объяснить, что дело - в самом Дэвиде, которого Господь избрал, чтоб идти рука об руку с королем, и которого Сайлас несправедливо обидел. Если сейчас он сумеет сделать так, чтоб Шепард вернулся - Бог снова встанет на сторону Гильбоа. И если ради этого король должен сам идти за прощением - так тому и быть. Это воля господа.  
\- Мы не можем сказать доподлинно, действительно ли Шепард не согласился на предложение. Вполне возможно, что он принял сторону Гефа, и разговор - ни что иное, как ловушка для Вашего величества. Иначе почему он до сих пор не вернулся в Гильбоа?  
\- Потому, очевидно, что боится лишиться головы, - выплюнул Сайлас. - Он ждет гарантий лично от короля.  
\- Удивительно, что войска Гефа до сих пор этого не уничтожили. Их разведка не хуже нашей.  
\- Поэтому мне так и важно переговорить с ним сейчас.  
\- Это безумие, - сказал совсем еще молодой генерал Роджерс. Форма генерала выглядела так, будто он в ней спал или сидел в окопе, под глазами набрякли круги. Да все они сейчас выглядят не лучше. Даже те, кто еще не осознал, что война проиграна.  
Против своей привычки, теперь Сайлас больше доверял молодым. Среди старой военной элиты оказалось слишком много предателей.  
\- Вы представляете себе, Ваше величество, что оказавшись за пределами наших границ, вы не сможете рассчитывать на поддержку? Если с вами что-то случится, мы не сможем даже оказать вам медицинскую помощь, потому что и ее истолкуют, как попытку нарушить перемирие! Да наших людей просто перестреляют, если они попытаются пересечь границу? Это... сумасшествие, сэр.  
Роджерс, по меньшей мере, не побоялся сказать это королю в глаза. Сайлас уже не в первый раз слышал разговоры о собственном безумии; он уже перестал казнить тех, кто о нем упоминал - надоело. Их бы заставить ежедневно выискивать Господни знаки в тщетных попытках доискаться, чего Он хочет. Но они - обычные люди, им так же трудно понять намерения своего властителя, как ему - истолковать желания Бога. Поэтому сейчас король не злился.  
Роджерс ему и заявил:  
\- Я вызвал майора Бенджамина в штаб. Подумал, что вы пожелаете повидаться с сыном.  
Генерал глядел на него честными глазами. Сайлас подумал, издевается ли он над своим королем - или действительно не знает, по какой причине майор Бенджамин в глубокой опале.  
Джек явился, встал навытяжку. Сайлас обычно удивлялся, сколько серьезности придает ему военная форма, превращая в один миг из светского хлыща -- в офицера. Но теперь его, наоборот, удивило, как в в мундире с майорскими погонами сын выглядит настолько ... мальчишкой.  
Сайлас не видел его два года. С того самого дня, как отворил наконец дверь комнаты, куда запер сына, и велел ему идти воевать.  
Джек сам и вызвался его сопровождать. Вначале, правда, попросил разрешения съездить за Дэвидом и доставить его к королю. У него наверняка получилось бы. За время, проведенное в штабе, Сайлас уже в нескольких вариантах слышал историю о "Голиафе", который как-то раз привел на базу майор Бенджамин. Вот только в планы короля не входило оставлять голубков наедине; как и везти Дэвида в штаб, не уверившись сперва, что он на стороне Сайласа, не убедив его в том, что это и есть - сторона Гильбоа.  
Он сам вызвался сопровождать короля, к неудовольствию генерала Роджерса, который был его хоть и не непосредственным, но все-таки начальством.  
\- Отлично. Чтобы мы потеряли сразу и короля, и наследника престола.  
\- Я не являюсь наследником, - спокойно ответил Джек. - В случае смерти короля престол займет моя сестра. Вы можете не беспокоиться по этому поводу, сэр.  
\- Заслуги майора Бенджамина на Северо-западном фронте трудно переоценить, - заявил Роджерс, глядя королю в глаза. - Не хотелось бы потерять его из-за рискованных политических интриг.  
\- Я понял, генерал. Постараюсь вернуть его в том виде, в котором взял.  
В последнее время мало кто смеялся шуткам Сайласа - и это лучше прочего показывало, как низко пал его авторитет. Роджерс исключением не стал, только нахмурился сильнее. 

Уже перед самым отъездом, когда расходились по машинам, генерал отозвал Джека в сторону. Сайлас с брезгливым любопытством смотрел, как Роджерс кладет мальчишке руку на плечо, пытаясь что-то втолковать. Неужто - и с этим?... Он четко разобрал слово "самоубийство", но что ответил Джек, не услышал; а потом тот отсалютовал начальству и пошел к автомобилю. 

Ехали без инцидентов. Не слишком быстро и не слишком медленно, стараясь не отличаться от местных жителей, которые спешили воспользоваться перемирием. К зеркалу "пикапа" была прицеплена траурная ленточка. Почти все время молчали. Джек, когда случалось обратиться к отцу, называл его исключительно "Ваше величество" - король ожидал услышать в этом насмешку, но в голосе мальчишки была только отстраненность.  
Потом выехали на приграничные земли. много раз переходившие из рук в руки. Оттого здесь было пусто и безлюдно, а немногие встреченные жители вряд ли смогли бы сказать, кто у них сейчас король. Или министр. Сайлас, правда, ожидал блокпостов на дороге - определенно гефских - но Джек вел машину как-то хитро, и до сих пор они ни одного не встретили.  
Король и сам понимал, что со стороны это должно казаться безумием. Король, который оставляет дворец и сам лезет в логово к врагу. И то, что останавливали его не слишком рьяно, Сайласа тоже не удивляло. Момент, когда страна поглочена войной, когда враги грызут ее снаружи, а изнутри разрывает народное недовольство - самое время для путча.  
Даже забавно, что теперь с ним остался Джек.  
Тот смотрел на дорогу, не отрываясь, хоть наверняка чувствовал, что Сайлас его разглядывает. Он сильно похудел, осунулся, гражданская одежда на нем висела. Уж старших офицеров могли бы кормить и получше. Выпуская парня из клетки, Сайлас велел, чтоб его понизили до лейтенанта. Все равно недавнему званию Джек не особо радовался. За два года парень дослужился обратно до майора. Наверняка назло.  
В конце концов тишину стало трудно выносить.  
\- Ну а вы, майор Бенджамин, что скажете о нашей эскападе?  
Джек сглотнул, прежде чем ответить отцу; в открытом вороте нервно колыхнулся кадык, и это болезненно отозвалось где-то в самой глубине души Сайласа.  
\- Полагаю, Ваше величество полагается на советы Бога. Ему лучше знать.  
Богу, разумеется, знать лучше; если б еще он изъяснялся понятнее.  
\- Тебе тоже кажется, что моя затея с Дэвидом не имеет смысла?  
Он думал - мальчишка огрызнется. Но тот сказал:  
\- Вам не следовало прогонять Дэвида. Он же как щенок к вам ластился, в рот глядел. Не предал до последнего. А вы кидали в бедного ретривера камни, пока он не убежал.  
\- Я послушался плохого советчика.  
Джек хмыкнул.  
\- Это я могу понять.  
\- Генерал Роджерс высоко тебя ценит, - заметил Сайлас. - Вы с ним друзья?  
Джек рассмеялся - коротко, невесело.  
\- Нас с генералом не связывают... никакие неуставные отношения, сэр.  
\- Не дерзи, - сухо сказал Сайлас. Джек повел плечом. Чувствовалась в нем какая-то равнодушная обреченность. Сайласа это пугало больше, чем он готов был признать. Что-то в Джеке заглохло, погас тот нервный, дерганый огонь, всегда живший где-то в глубине. Джек всегда был до предела эмоциональным, мог быть оглушающе жестоким; во время их ссор плескал на отца такой жгучей ненавистью, что Сайлас порой удивлялся.  
_Неужто он выбил из мальчишки всякую охоту к сопротивлению?_  
Жаль...  
\- Мать о тебе беспокоится. Передать ей что-нибудь?  
\- Передайте, - Джек не отрывал взгляда от дороги, - мой глубокий сыновний поклон.  
Молчание становилось тяжелым. Почти как в дворцовых покоях, где они с Розой остались одни.  
\- Как Люси? - почти через силу спросил Джек.  
\- Вернулась из санатория.  
Оба снова замолчали. Король отвернулся, стал смотреть в окно. Джек выбирал заброшенные проселочные дороги, по которым в обычное время, наверное, никто не ездил. Даже сейчас машины беженцев с притороченным наверху скарбом попадались довольно редко. .  
\- А от Мишель есть новости? - осторожно спросил Джек.  
\- Я хотел вернуть ее ко двору, но теперь ей безопаснее оставаться там, куда я ее сослал. Мать к ней ездит, когда может. А со мной твоя сестра... не разговаривает.  
Джек бросил на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья - и снова уставился на дорогу.  
На одной из дорог все-таки оказался блокпост. Сайлас уже приготовился к провалу, но Джек, явно бывший здесь не новичком, прошептал "Все хорошо" и вышел из машины - договариваться с солдатами. К удивлению Сайласа, договорился.  
\- Ты отлично знаешь здешние места, - с подозрением заметил король.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество. Мы не пытались связываться с капитаном Шепардом за вашей спиной. Хотя многие данные ваша разведка получала от нас.  
В этой похвальбе, в недоброй усмешке Сайласу почудилась тень прежнего Джека.  
\- Я любил кататься здесь раньше, еще до войны.  
"Катал своих мальчиков", - подумал король, но вслух не сказал. Он с невольным уважением глядел в окно на вотчину Джека: пустые, наполовину заросшие дороги, поля с покосившимся табличками "Осторожно, мины!", тоскливые полуразрушенные деревни с безглазыми домами. Его, Сайласа, королевство осталось позади.  
Как и в молодости, когда он воевал за объединение Гильбоа, мысль о том, что разрушения - дело его рук, вызывала не угрызения совести, а смутную гордость.  
Если Джек и был царем ничейных земель, то не везде. Завидев впереди заграждение, возникшее как по волшебству, он неожиданно вывернул руль влево.  
\- Пригнитесь!  
По капоту каплями дождя застучали пули. Машина нырнула в рощу, сминая, ломая ветви. Выстрелы смолкли, наконец, маленький автомобиль неуклюже вырулил сперва на пастбище, распугав чьих-то коров - откуда они здесь? - а после на проселочную дорогу.  
Сайлас разогнулся.  
\- Вы не ранены, сэр?  
\- Нет...  
Несколько минут ехали спокойно; Сайлас, отдышавшись, сказал:.  
\- Я хочу, чтоб ты вернулся в Шайло.  
Джек сжал руки на руле до побелевших костяшек.  
\- Я не вернусь туда. Ты обещал.  
\- Я не о том, - вздохнул Сайлас и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Когда-то он думал, что не сможет больше притронуться к нему; слишком брезгливо. Ошибался. Сын напрягся, но руку не сбросил.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просить у Джека всегда получалось плохо. - Я и правда предпочитаю, чтоб меня застрелили гефские боевики, а не свои...  
\- Почему ты решил, что тебя обязательно застрелят?  
\- Разве не в этом был смысл всей авантюры?  
В этом, разумеется; Сайлас отпускал мальчишку с мыслью, что другие сделают то, на что сам он не способен. Да и не годится королю марать руки кровью собственного сына, хотя б и недостойного.  
Сайлас сказал с уверенностью, которой от себя не ожидал:  
\- Ты должен вернуться ко двору.  
\- Вот как. И кем я там буду? После всего?  
\- Народ знает о твоих боевых заслугах. И помнит, что ты пытался сделать. И многие жалеют, что покушение у тебя не вышло...  
Джек развеселился.  
\- И несмотря на это, ты хочешь притащить меня в столицу?  
\- Если люди увидят нас вместе, увидят, что мы примирились, они, возможно, забудут и о своих распрях...  
\- Так вот как это будет. Возвращение блудного сына. А мне позволено будет покидать дворец?  
\- Это уж как ты себя поведешь.  
\- Скоро некуда будет возвращаться. Мы проигрываем войну. И я не могу все бросить, оставить моих людей и удрать в Шайло.  
\- Можешь, - жестко сказал Сайлас, - если твой король тебе прикажет.  
Джек снова неопределенно дернул плечом.  
\- У тебя будет Дэвид. Ты сумеешь сделать так, чтоб он снова ел у тебя с рук. Зачем тебе понадобился я?  
Это было сказано не зло, а устало.  
Сайлас не знал, что ответить. Он и себе вряд ли мог объяснить. Его всякий раз обдавало гневом при мысли о том, что мальчишка совершил - и в то же время ему все это время не хватало Джека где-то очень глубоко внутри, отсутствие сына рядом ныло, как незажившая дырка от вырванного зуба. Дом без детей казался совсем пустым; в те редкие дни, когда он вырывался в Безмятежность, Сайлас ловил себя на том, что сравнивает Сета с Джеком: старший сын в его годы был куда серьезнее, куда внимательнее. Он запретил, чтоб о Джеке упоминали в его присутствии, но просматривал утром и вечером списки погибших на войне, хоть и тайком. И кое в чем еще он никогда бы не признался. Самым первым, что он ощутил, когда сын распахнул дверь в зал заседаний - прежде гнева, прежде желания наказать - была гордость.  
\- Ты мой сын, - сказал он в конце концов.  
Джек наконец отвлекся от дороги и взглянул на него - отчаянно, ищуще. Сайлас узнал этот взгляд. Он сам так смотрел в небо; смотрел на Бога.  
Неужели он казался Богу таким же беззащитным?  
И тут резко заглох мотор, и машина замерла посреди дороги. Джек грязно выругался.  
\- Чертов гефский металлолом! "Голиафы" они делать умеют, а чтоб машина нормально ездила...  
Так, ворча, он вышел из автомобиля и отправился рыться в капоте. Король тоже выбрался на воздух - жаркий, напоенный медом. Сделал у обочины дороги свои дела, лениво глядя в спящий под затухающим солнцем луг.  
Вечер был непривычно мирным. Они в последнее время привыкли к шуму, к разрывам снарядов, к грохоту, слышному даже в Шайло. Не было покоя. А здесь, сейчас - только бесконечный луг, буйно заросший клевером, тишина. Как бывает летом, вечер пока не темнел, только свет сгущался, становясь нежнее, тщательнее вырисовывая тени.  
Сайлас вдохнул полной грудью - и увидел бабочку.  
Век дневных созданий кончился, и все-таки ниоткуда взявшийся "монарх" порхал у самого лица, будто дразнясь. Сайлас невольно сделал шаг за ним. Бабочка полетела прочь, направляясь в сторону леса. Ну так что же, с раздражением подумал король, я туда и еду.  
И все-таки откровенные знаки стали в последнее время такой редкостью, что отмахнуться Сайлас не посмел. Он шел за бабочкой, заходя все дальше и дальше в высокий клевер.  
Пока под ногой не щелкнуло.  
Сайлас воевал когда-то; должно быть, привычка осталась в нем, потому что он инстинктивно замер.  
Вместо страха накатил стыд. Он, король Гильбоа, попался в ловушку для простых смертных.  
\- Не двигайся!  
Сзади зашуршало. В этот момент Сайласа оставила уверенность, подспудно сопровождавшая его всю дорогу - в том, что он, монарх, защищен Богом, что его нельзя так просто убить.  
\- Джек, - сказал Сайлас, - не подходи. Иди в машину.  
Когда этот щенок его слушал.  
\- Не шевелись, отец, - он казался совсем бледным. Дошел до Сайласа и опустился на колени рядом.  
Он мог бы просто уехать. Не его вина, что сумасшедшему королю понадобилось забраться в тыл врага; уж точно не его вина, что король решил прогуляться по минному полю. Он вернулся бы в штаб, и его короновали бы тут же - храброго майора Бенджамина, опального принца, который уже пытался когда-то избавить народ от обезумевшего монарха.  
Но Джек копошился у его ног, вытащив нож. Сайлас поневоле вспомнил тот прошлый раз, когда Джек стоял перед ним на коленях.  
Он ведь тоже - наверняка не забыл. И все-таки остался с отцом, зная, что в любой момент может взлететь на воздух. Остался - когда те, кого Сайлас считал союзниками, отворачивались от него один за другим; когда народ, раньше обожавший своего короля, от него отвернулся. Когда и Всевышний, кажется, разочаровался в Сайласе.  
Но не Бог ли привел его сюда - в это поле, чтоб он смог увидеть сына по-настоящему?  
Сейчас Сайлас, сколько ни искал, не мог отыскать в сердце прежнего гнева. Он смотрел на Джека, склонившегося рядом, и ему хотелось погладить сына по макушке, как он делал, когда тот был совсем маленьким.  
Щенок ведь и предать по-настоящему не смог. И смех, и грех - кинулся за отца под пулю... Сайлас всегда считал, что так было спланировано - потому что так считать было легче. И не удрал потом, не прятал глаз от отца.  
Послушал дядю - а сам он, мудрый король, кого послушал? С чего взял, что злейший враг будет давать ему дружеские советы, с чего стал этим советам следовать?  
"Вздерни его", - сказал Абаддон. Про его сына. Его первенца. Его собственную кровь.  
Вольно было Весперу давать советы; пусть теперь сам повисит.  
\- Готово, - сказал Джек, - Ступай сюда. Осторожно.  
Сайлас сделал несколько осторожных шагов. Мина молчала. Нужно было уходить с чертова поля, но король замешкался. Он не знал, что сказать, что делать теперь. Сын стоял перед ним, упрямый, выставив челюсть - такой же беспомощный, как Адам перед Богом. Сайлас протянул руку, коснулся его здоровой щеки.  
Тот со звуком втянул в себя воздух. Сайлас не выдержал, взял Джека за плечи и притянул к себе. Провел ладонью по худой спине, приласкал беззащитный стриженый затылок. Поразился доверчивости, с которой Джек - после всего - вжался лбом в его плечо.  
Даже сейчас, хоть сын и переоделся в гражданское, от него пахло порохом, потом, дрянным табаком. Пахло войной. Сайлас обнял сына крепче. Тот, хоть и был на голову выше короля, в его объятиях будто сжался, опять стал маленьким.  
\- Джек, - что-то застряло в горле, - возвращайся домой, сынок.  
Тот промычал что-то утвердительное отцу в плечо.  
Проклюнувшаяся луна, наверное, взирала на них с удивлением. Сайласа охватило странное умиротворение, прямо здесь, посреди мин. Он отстранился с неохотой. Джек выдохнул, часто заморгал, прогоняя слезы. Такой герой, а глаза на мокром месте. Но сейчас и это не раздражало.  
\- Надо возвращаться к машине. Иди по моим следам, - сказал Джек. Сайлас пошел за ним, позволив себе предаться сентиментальности. Ты рожаешь сына, он вырастает, а потом ты ступаешь в его следы. Так и следует, так и устроен мир.  
Второго щелчка он не услышал. Услышал только грохот взрыва, ощутил, что падает, что сверху наваливается что-то тяжелое. Почувствовал, как трава щекочет подбородок, едва не задохнулся от дыма. Чуть придя в себя, он понял, что Джек лежит, вжимая его в траву, а рядом разгорается пламя; он пополз что есть силы прочь, увлекая за собой сына, и, едва дым немного развеялся, увидел, что у Джека нет больше левой ноги. Сын был в сознании, он приподнял голову и поглядел на ногу; губы его скривились, как в детстве от очередной Сайласовой несправедливости, а потом он повернулся, и его вырвало в клевер.  
Сайлас был когда-то военным, и это позволило ему не потерять присутствия духа. Он оторвал полосу от собственной рубашки и плотно перемотал обрубок. Крови было не слишком много, рану хорошо прижгло. У Джека был несфокусированный взгляд, он смотрел куда-то то в клевер, то в небо; губы шевелились.  
Ударной волной от мины ему могло перемесить все внутренности. Сайлас понятия не имел, что это была за мина. Где его нога. Господи. Он потянул руку сына себе на плечи, доволок его до машины. Выхватил аптечку из бардачка, вколол Джеку обезболивающее.  
Бережно усадил его на переднее сиденье и укутал одеялом поверх собственной куртки. Вдавил кнопку рации:  
\- Вызывает Махаон! У меня тяжело раненый! Повторяю, у меня тяжело раненый.  
Он твердил это беспощно, понимая, что им вряд ли помогут. Он и сам, будь на их месте, засомневался бы, посылать ли спасательную команду. Любую попытку пересечь границу сочтут сейчас за нарушение перемирия. А сообщать гефским властям, что король с сыном случайно сбились с пути на сотню миль...  
\- Махаон, оставайтесь на связи, мы ищем решение...  
Властитель Гильбоа не привык чувствовать себя беспомощным, но сейчас, на пустынной дороге, под спускающейся ночью, он лихорадочно перебирал варианты - и не находил ни одного верного. Остаться здесь и ждать вертушки - неизвестно, дождутся ли; не собьют ли эту вертушку по дороге, да и решат ли ее отправить, в конце-то концов... Пытаться найти в округе больницу - даже если найдут, сейчас везде полно раненых, и если их пустят дальше порога, то захотят узнать, кто они...  
Теперь Сайлас будто бы протрезвел; словно вынул голову из-под струи холодной воды и удивился тому, что сделал. Удивился - что он делает здесь?  
И осознал со злостью, что на нем самом - ни царапины.  
\- Все, хватит, нагеройствовался, - сказал Сайлас, отгоняя тошнотворную мысль, что это из-за него, зачем его понесло за той треклятой бабочкой... - Поедешь домой. Вылечишься и будешь заниматься нормальными делами. Не век тебе по лесам шастать. Ничего. Мать будет рада, что ты вернулся. Она без тебя места себе не находит.  
Джек ожил, выпростал плечи из-под одеяла, постарался распрямиться.  
\- Мы уже близко. Сэр... запоминайте дорогу. Я не смогу... вести...  
Он не без труда вытянул карту из бардачка. Слотнул и заговорил четко, будто докладывал:  
\- Вот сюда... до поворота... налево... двадцать миль, там будет разрушенная деревня... Проехать, взять на три часа и прямо... Там пешком по лесу, ориентир - два тополя...  
К Дэвиду. Он прав. Им нужно к Дэвиду.  
Только теперь Сайлас понимает, что означал тот знак.  
_Ты этого хочешь от меня? Давно хотел, а я был упрям и не слушал?_  
Хорошо. Я все сделаю.  
\- Помнишь, когда мы жили в загородном доме, ты сбежал от нас в лес? Сколько тебе было? Десять? Убежал, упал в овраг и сломал ногу. Я с трудом тебя нашел. Ты был весь белый от боли, но молчал всю дорогу домой, не пикнул. Нам с тобой тогда обоим от Ее величества влетело... Джек? Сынок, не отключайся. Ты должен мне помогать, я ведь не знаю дороги... Смотри на меня. Вот так.  
Он стиснул руку сына - мокрую от холодного пота, и почувствовал слабое пожатие в ответ. Все в порядке; они выберутся.  
\- Вызывает Махаон. Вы можете определить наше местонахождение? Я собираюсь двигаться к цели, но буду ждать помощи...  
Машина завелась не сразу. Чертов металлолом...  
\- Тут проезжал мороженщик - вдруг заговорил Джек, сосредоточенно глядя в окно - будто высматривая бело-розовый фургон.  
\- Это было на другой дороге, Джек. Не здесь.  
Но сын его будто не слышал, продолжал говорить. Он тогда попросил фисташковое, хотя на самом деле его не любил, просто Мишель потребовала ванильное, а он не хотел обезьянничать, и Сайлас сам говорил, что близнецы не обязаны все делать одинаково, а сейчас бы он и фисташкового съел, потому что ужасно жарко, даже удивительно, но даже если они увидят фургон, он вряд ли остановится, здесь сейчас никто не останавливается...  
Сайласу от этого беспрерывного, захлебывающегося монолога стало страшно; но еще больше он боялся, что сын замолчит. 

Когда фары высветили первые дома разбитой деревни, тьмя стянулась окончательно, вокруг было хоть глаз выколи. И, будто почувствовав что они почти добрались, машина встала.  
Джек закашлялся, на лобовое стекло полетели темные капли.  
\- Тише. Тише, я сейчас...  
Оказалось, что двигатель заклинило. За последний час на этой дороге Сайлас никого не видел, и вряд ли на дороге он дождется помощи..  
Но ведь дальше - все равно пешком....  
\- Это Махаон, - кричал он в рацию, - мне нужна помощь! Срочно!  
\- Теперь рация вовсе молчала. Быстро же они забыли своего монарха. Предатели; все предатели. 

Когда Сайлас открыл дверцу с его стороны, Джек попытался покачать головой:  
\- Сэр. Идите один.  
\- Покомандуй мне тут, - король достал из аптечки еще одну дозу обезболивающего, вколол в белое бессильное предплечье. Оставшееся содержимое разложил по карманам, рацию тоже сунул в карман плаща. Он не знал, как дотронуться до сына, чтоб не причинить ему боли. Джек застонал, когда отец стал вытаскивать его из машины.  
Господи, молил Сайлас, Господи, не оставь. Он всего лишь покалеченный мальчишка, все его грехи - мое наследство, за что его карать?  
"Ты ведь сам приговорил его, и не один раз. Отчего ж не радуешься, что твой приговор исполнится?"  
Нет. Нет. Я раскаялся - Тебе ли не знать?  
Он шел, покачиваясь под своим грузом, убеждая себя, что его ноша не тяжела. Как может быть тяжелой собственная плоть и кровь? Тщетно глядел по сторонам – не мелькнет ли в одном из окон свет. Он готов уже был постучаться в первую попавшуюся дверь – будь что будет, но пусть ему помогут найти врача...  
Дэвид. Дэвид должен знать... наверняка у него был медик в его лесном отряде...  
Молчащая деревня осталась позади. В конце концов они с Джеком добрели до еле видной тропинки, уходящей в лес. Если б не луна, Сайлас бы ее и не заметил. Но зато в посветлевшем небе теперь четко виднелись вершины тополей-близнецов.  
Он шел почти механически, только изредка глядя вдаль, чтоб убедиться - тополя все еще там. Но пот заливал лицо, и волосы, липнувшие ко лбу, мешали смотреть. Джек дышал часто и хрипло у самого уха. В конце концов Сайлас не выдержал; опустился на колени, чтоб перевести дух.  
Джек заелозил у него на руках, попытался приподняться, что-то сказать. Вместо этого выплюнул темный сгусток крови.  
\- Тише. Сейчас дальше пойдем.  
\- Прости, - На губах у сына пузырилось красное. - Папа... прости меня...  
\- Простил. Господи. Все хорошо. Не надо разговаривать, сынок.  
Он осторожно отер кровь с посеревшего лица.  
\- Папа не сердится, - сказал он десятилетнему Джеку, сломавшему ногу в овраге. - Потерпи, нам уже недолго.  
Сайлас понятия не имел, сколько еще идти; в отличие от сына, он не знал здешних лесов.  
Когда Мишель болела, он читал ей "Королеву Шабаша". А если Джек хворал - и Сайлас оказывался поблизости - сын всегда требовал у него одну и ту же историю. Джек мог слушать ее бесконечно и поправлять отца, если тот сбивался.  
"Расскажи мне, как я родился".  
Сайлас сглотнул, поднял сына с земли, не обращая внимания на ноющие плечи.  
\- В день, когда ты появился на свет, небо было затянуто облаками, а наша армия проигрывала битву за битвой в Кармеле...  
Он рассказывал с той же легкостью, как раньше, когда Джек был еще маленьким и невинным; когда он был в безопасности.  
\- Твою маму отвезли в больницу, а я не мог туда поехать, потому что сидел на переговорах, и только переживал, потому что не знал, будете ли вы с Мишель в порядке, и будет ли мама здорова. И как назло, переговоры тянулись и тянулись, а я сидел, как на иголках... И только вечером я смог доехать до больницы, и мне сказали, что вы уже родились. Когда я вошел в палату, твоя мама как раз кормила Мишель, а ты лежал рядом. Ты как будто сразу понял, что я твой папа, и когда я взял тебя на руки, на заплакал, а только очень серьезно на меня посмотрел. У тебя были огромные глаза, очень светлые - потом уже потемнели... Мы с тобой подошли к окну, и я увидел, что облака рассеялись, и вышло солнце, как будто тоже хотело тебя увидеть...  
Говорить становилось все тяжелее, Сайлас задыхался, но продолжал; и шел напролом, отодвигая ветки, чтоб они не задели Джека.  
\- И я помню, как подумал тогда, что мне достался самый красивый ребенок во всей Гильбоа, и раз Господь дал мне такого сына, значит, он на самом деле верит в меня...  
Нога зацепилась за корягу, он упал, грянувшись коленями о влажную землю. Инстинктивно притиснул Джека к себе, но тут же отпустил, испугавшись, что сделал больно. Но мальчик, кажется, уснул. Зато ему, Сайласу, история придала сил.. Ведь это же было на самом деле - был тот знак от Бога, и теперь Всевышний их не оставит.  
Сайлас поднялся и тяжело, впечатывая каждый шаг в мокрую почву, зашагал дальше.  
Через какое-то время он услышал музыку. Не пианино, а меланхоличные гитарные переборы - кто-то играл, сидя у костра. Дэвид. Мелодия раздражала: никак не получалось вспомнить, что это. Но теперь они не потеряются. Стало легче, деревья теперь будто сами расступались перед ним, а затем и вовсе кончились, он вышел на ровную, поросшую высокой травой площадку. Под луной белели заброшенные ангары, оставшиеся от авиабазы. Музыка прекратилась - да и кому бы в самом деле пришло в голову играть на гитаре, привлекая внимание? Навстречу Сайласу вышли люди в масках и с автоматами. Значит, Дэвид не всех своих стрелков распустил.  
\- Кто идет?  
\- Да ты посмотри. Это же само Его величество собственной персоной.  
\- Тише ты. Дэвид приказал...  
\- Знаю я, что он приказал. Господи. А это еще что.  
Один из них попытался дулом автомата поддеть одеяло, которым Сайлас укутал Джека.  
\- Не сметь!  
Второй отшатнулся, осенил себя зачем-то Божьим знаком.  
\- Где Шепард? - потребовал Сайлас, будто находился не в чужом лесу, а в Холле Единства. Этим ни к чему знать, что он едва держится на ногах. И только когда его отвели к костру, разложенному у одного из пустеющих ангаров, и он увидел наконец Дэвида - без гитары, усталого - у него подломились колени. Но теперь все хорошо, они пришли, теперь - можно отдохнуть...  
Он заговорил - сразу о главном, потому что медлить было нельзя.  
\- Бог выбрал тебя. Я был глуп, когда это отрицал. Я давно должен был отдать тебе корону. Я отказываюсь от царства, передаю его тебе. Но ты должен помочь Джеку.  
Дэвид глядел на него с уже знакомой смесью неверия и отвращения.  
\- Сайлас...  
\- Помоги ему. Найди врача, ты должен знать...  
\- Я не могу ему помочь.  
Вот ведь упрямая деревенщина.  
\- Глупости. Ты уже спасал его, и можешь спасти еще раз. Бог слушает тебя. Скажи ему...  
\- Даже Бог не может воскрешать мертвых.  
\- Он спит.  
\- Да посмотри на него! - закричал Дэвид с какой-то обидой. Сайлас посмотрел - и увидел наконец то, что видели другие. Джек лежал на темной траве, неестественно скрюченный, неестественно белый, с полуоткрытыми застывшими глазами. Измазанный в бурой крови, которая давно перестала течь.  
\- Нет, - бормотал Сайлас, - это неправильно. У меня был знак, четкий знак. Он говорил со мной. Он хотел, чтоб мы пришли к тебе.  
\- Мне жаль, сэр, - тихо сказал Дэвид, милосердный и беспощадный. Лицо было ярко освещено пламенем костра. Так вот в чем дело. Дэвид и есть Бог, и перед ним на траве лежит тело принесенной Сайласом жертвы.  
Нет. Это ведь неправильно. Все должно быть не так...  
К холодной затвердевшей щеке Джека прилипла дохлая бабочка. Сайлас заметил ее прежде, чем Дэвид укрыл тело своим плащом.  
\- Бабочка, - он расхохотался. - Ну надо же! Бабочка!  
Он смеялся все громче, не обращая внимания на гримасы собравшихся вокруг солдат, не думая, что сверху кто-то взирает на них - на безумного короля и его мертвого сына.


End file.
